


Happy Birthday

by starthief



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bucky eats an entire cake, Cake, Fat fetish, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Happy Birthday, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Size Difference, Size Kink, Weight Gain, chub kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starthief/pseuds/starthief
Summary: Bucky spends his 100th birthday with Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! Surprise birthday fic for our favourite ex-assassin :)

The first sensation Bucky felt was the ringing in his ears. Cryogenics were extremely advanced, he knew, the technology more complex than he would ever understand. He still hated it sometimes, because it would remind him of when the Soldier would crouch low in the cold, unforgiving air of Russia, on a stakeout. The Soldier didn't feel pain. But Bucky did.   
A few moments after the rining subsided, he could move again. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred, like he was underwater. He closed them again, as tightly as he could, until phosphenes danced before his eyes. He felt a hand grab his organic arm, and he waited until he felt calm. Then he squeezed back.   
"Good morning, Steve," he said before opening his eyes.  
His boyfriend's face greeted his with a brilliant smile. "Good morning." Bucky saw that Steve was holding both of his hands, and he squeezed back gently with his metal one. "Do you know what day it is?"  
"...No?"  
"It's your birthday, Buck."  
Bucky looked around him. They were in a clean apartment with no windows. It didn't seem like it was under surveillance. "They trust me to be out of cryo?"  
Steve shrugged. "They knew I wouldn't let you get into trouble. Besides, this isn't any old birthday."  
Bucky narrowed his eyes for a moment, counting. "Shit," he finally muttered aloud once he realised.   
Steve chuckled. "You don't look a day over thirty."   
"Gee, thanks."  
Steve leant down and gave him a soft kiss, their first in months. "Mm. Your lips are still cold."  
Bucky shifted up in the bed, propping himself up with his elbows. His stomach growled. "Ugh. Is it okay if we eat? I haven't had real sustenance in months."   
Steve's smile widened even more. "I brought you a present." He revealed a cake he'd been hiding underneath the bed. It was Bucky's favourite, a rich, dedadent chocolate with peanut butter frosting. The box read "HARVEY'S BAKERY" on the side in red script.   
"No way!" Bucky exclaimed. For his twentieth birthday, Steve had saved up two week's pay to buy just two slices from the same bakery. "I can't believe it's still around."  
Steve looked very pleased with himself. "They're a huge corporation, now. People come from all over the state to eat their cake." He got out two plates and two forks from under the bed, and expertly cut into the round cake. "Tell me when." He widened out the knife to form a 20 degree angle. Bucky didn't stop him until he was well past 50.   
"Perfect, thanks."   
Steve chuckled and cut the enormous piece of cake, handing the plate to him. "You sure you can handle this?"   
Bucky shot him a look. "Hey, it's my birthday. Let me live."  
"No, I just mean--" Bucky took his first bite, and Steve froze. Bucky plunged the fork into the point of the cake, loading up a huge mouthful, with the perfect proportion of chocolate and peanut butter. It was thick, but not too heavy, and with a delightful contrast between the saltiness of the peanut butter and the sweet of the chocolate. It was amazing, just like he remembered it from eighty years ago, made from whole, pure ingredients. Steve's mouth hung open a little. "You... ah... you want a drink with that, Buck?" he asked, sounding rather strangled.   
"Sure, milk," Bucky responded around a mouthful of cake. Steve had always been weird around him when he ate. Even though they'd officially been a couple after Steve found him in Bucharest, he'd never had a chance to test the limits of that strange energy. And what other opportunity would he have, if not his birthday?  
Steve left the room, and Bucky immediately started shoving cake in his mouth as fast as he could, finishing the entire piece by the time Steve came back with his glass of milk. His jaw dropped when he saw the empty plate, completely clean of crumbs.   
"I'm ready for another slice," Bucky proclaimed, sing-songing his words.   
Steve didn't speak at all, he just handed him the milk and sat back down on the bed, cutting another slice just as big as the first (and maybe a tad larger?)   
"You aren't going to have any?" Bucky asked innocently after he'd taken a large swig of the milk, draining half the glass.   
"Nah, Buck... you... you enjoy that. That's all for you."  
"Oh, the whole thing, huh?" Bucky asked coyly.  
"Well, I mean, I don't think you can finish..." Steve trailed off, getting distracted easily by the way Bucky was twisting his tongue around the fork.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Buck... you don't need to..."  
But oh, he wanted to.  
The second piece went down just as easily (and deliciously) as the first. Steve's pupils were blown, making his furiously blue eyes look almost midnight. His mouth was still parted, and he leant ever so slowly closer to Bucky with every bite, until the brunet could feel his breath on his cheek. "You're crowding my space, Pal," he remarked cheerfully as he finished the last bite of cake. He was pleasantly full, he could probably stop now, but he didn't want to. He wanted to push this, and see how many slices he could eat before Steve would...   
Well, he wasn't quite sure what it was he wanted Steve to do. He had the feeling he would know it if he would see it.

Four, as it was. The answer happened to be four slices of cake. In the middle of the third, Steve refilled Bucky's milk, and Bucky quickly finished the third (just slightly uncomfortably full) and asked for a fourth. When Steve was about to cut it the same size as the last three, Bucky put his hand over Steve's and shifted the knife farther open, leaving just two slices left. Both were breathing heavily now; Bucky because of the slight pressure his full gut was putting on his lungs (and did Steve really get hot and bothered over that too? Because Bucky's recent softness had been converted into a painful, round, taut thing sitting firmly under his pecs and stretching his white tank top), and Steve because his eyes kept flitting between Bucky's mouth and that very stomach.  
When Bucky forked the last bite of the fourth piece in his mouth, he set the plate down and panted a bit, chewing the soft dessert in his mouth more than was necessary. He grunted a little, shifting down a little on the bed and moving his mechanical arm to cradle his belly slightly.  
"Hurts?" Steve asked, voice blown out.   
Bucky grunted in response.  
"You... don't have to finish..."  
"Tell you what. Why don't you help," Bucky started, taking both of Steve's hands in his own and placing them on his full belly as Steve shuddered (in delight, he hoped, or this was gonna get real awkward). "And I'll work on number five."   
Steve licked his lips and expertly moved his hands around Bucky's tummy, pressing at just the right areas and relieving pressure, causing Bucky to release a small belch every now and then. He was completely focused on his task, spreading his long fingers over Bucky's tight stomach. "Why don't you..." he trailed off, unable to get his words out.  
"What do you want, Steve?" Bucky asked quietly. He had to be careful with this.  
"I want... I want..." Steve tugged at Bucky's tank top.  
"Say the words, Steve."  
"Iwantyoutotakethisoff." Steve huffed it all out in one breath.  
Bucky smirked wickedly and sat up, noticing the way his belly rounded out even more, brushing the tops of his crossed thighs. He took off his thin shirt in one swift motion with his left arm, the whirring mechanisms filling the silence of the apartment.   
Steve moaned, and quickly replaced his hands on Bucky's bare skin. "Fuck..." he breathed softly, almost too soft for Bucky to hear. "You look..."  
"Fat," Bucky finished.   
Steve whipped his head up to look at him angrily, but before Bucky could respond, smashed their faces together and found his tongue as their lips collided. Steve poured all his passion and the words he couldn't quite get out into the kiss. For Bucky, it was a religious experience. Sure, Steve had kissed him before, they'd been dating for just under a year. But Steve had always be sweet and kind (not that Bucky minded. It made a fresh change, after the way HYDRA had treated him). This newfound... whatever... brought the element of primal desire their relationship had been lacking.   
"Beautiful."  
Bucky grinned. "I knew you liked this, you kinky little slut." The term just slipped out of his mouth, and for a moment he panicked. Too far, too far, take it back...  
But then Steve groaned and grabbed the flesh of Bucky's stomach. "I love it." He shook it, ever so slightly, and his stomach actually bounced. It was a new sensation, and not one Bucky entirely minded. His dick seemed to agree, erecting against his jeans.   
Steve noticed, of course, and whispered something that Bucky couldn't hear.  
"Tell me what you want, Steve."  
"I..." Steve's face was conflicted, and Bucky could tell he didn't want to push his limits either.   
"It's okay. Whatever you want, baby. Just say the words."   
"I want you inside me." Steve whispered it so, so softly, his face scrunched up, prepared for rejection.  
"Sweetheart, I'd love to, but I don't think you're ready."  
"I am!" Steve argued. "I don't just sit around with my thumb up my ass while you're asleep, you know! Well, in a manner of speaking..." he added with an adorable blush that made the tips of his ears turn bright red.   
"Alright, if you're sure."   
Steve nodded, and Bucky helped him take off his jeans, revealing he'd gone commando today. Bucky took a moment to admire his lovely cock, then got to work taking his own jeans off, shoving them just down to his knees, to full to take them off completely. Steve got the lube and a condom from under the bed (and really, what hadn't he prepared for?), and Bucky settled back onto the headboard as Steve put the condom on his full-fledged erection.   
"Want to face me?" Bucky asked.  
Steve nodded. "Yeah... and... I want..."  
"What is it, baby?"  
"I want you to... finish the cake. While I ride you."   
"Hell yeah. I can do that."   
Steve lined himself up, and gently slid down onto Bucky's cock. He grabbed onto Bucky's love handles for stability (and Bucky was seeing more and more benefits to Steve's fetish), and set up an easy rhythm, fucking himself on Bucky's dick.  
Bucky put plate of remaining cake on his stomach, and abandoning the fork, picked up a slice and bit straight into it from his hands. Steve moaned and dug his nails into Bucky's sides, swearing like Bucky'd never heard him curse before.  
Bucky loved the feeling of his penis in Steve's sweet hole. He would have felt bad about not contributing so much, but Steve seemed perfectly content to ride him like this, and there was absolutely nothing Bucky minded about gorging himself on chocolate cake and then getting worshipped for it.   
Eating with his hands was much faster (albeit messier, but Steve got himself off on Bucky being a bit messy anyhow), and Bucky finished the fifth slice shortly after they began. He felt himself draw closer to his orgasm as Steve bucked irregularly on his cock, slapping his ass down onto Bucky's pelvis with a rhythm that meant he was close to finishing too. Steve came first, ropes of come spurting up onto Bucky's belly. Bucky shoved the last half of the sixth slice of cake into his mouth with his metal hand, and after swallowing, came inside Steve, seed contained in the condom.   
Steve pulled off with a shudder, and lay next to Bucky on the chocolate-stained bed. Bucky finished the milk and cleaned himself up with the towel that Steve had helpfully placed on the bedside table, then handed it to Steve. Steve quickly wiped himself off (being far less dirty), then leant over and kissed Bucky again, sweet and slow.   
"Not bad stamina for a 100-year-old, huh?" Bucky remarked.   
Steve laid his hand on Bucky's enormously full gut. "Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually like chocolate cake with peanut butter icing, so I tried to subscribe it well.   
> Celebrate Bucky and his tummy on my tumblr @star-thief ! Even though it's Bucky's birthday, each comment/kudo is a present! I love you guys so much!


End file.
